Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell.
Related Art
A known configuration of a fuel cell has end plates placed on both ends of a stacked body configured by stacking a plurality of unit cells. The end plate has supply holes that are configured to supply reactive gases and cooling water to the stacked body and discharge holes that are configured to collect the reactive gases and the cooling water from the stacked body and discharge the reactive gases and the cooling water out of the fuel cell (in the description hereinafter, the supply holes and the discharge holes may collectively be called supply and discharge holes). The supply and discharge holes formed in the end plate may have different opening shapes on a contact surface side that is in contact with the stacked body and on an opposite surface to the contact surface (in the description below, called end face) (WO 2013/008315).